Too Good to Be True
by Beedle Le Bard
Summary: Draco Malfoy comes to a realization after faking a relationship with Harry Potter.
1. Prologue

Draco Malfoy leaned his head against the tall back of his chair and sighed deeply. He was thankful he had been able to make it home and none of the tabloids would be able to capture this moment

He felt the tears prickling behind his eyes and angrily wiped them away. This wasn't real. None of it was ever supposed to be real. This was just some stupid scheme he and stupid Potter had worked out for publicity. They had planned on a six month "relationship" to help promote some law Potter wanted passed and the opening of Draco's shop.

Today he had seen Potter out on a date, staged of course, after their break up six weeks before. He honestly thought Potter should have been a muggle actor, especially with how well he had made him jealous.

His phone began ringing. Without looking at the caller, he turned off the phone completely and tossed it onto the couch.

"How the FUCK did this happen?" He hissed, punching one of the decoration pillows.

Today...Draco Malfoy had realized he had fallen in love with Harry Potter.

 **AUTHORS NOTES: 1. Yes, Draco has a muggle cell phone. 2. Yes, this is short. It's the prologue. 3. My precious Draco and Harry are around 25 in this story. 4. Lastly, what would you like to see in the first chapter?**


	2. Chapter 1

Blaise Zabini towered over Draco, looking quite annoyed. The blonde was draped lazily over the navy bluechaise, glaring at his best friend.

"Harry. Fucking. Potter. Everything is ALWAYS his fault." Draco spat out dramatically. Blaise rolled his eyes before he took a seat on one of the couches. He took a moment to enjoy the plush, velvet material before he glanced at Draco. He glanced around, taking in the many bookcases, trying to pick out where the hidden passageways were. Blaise let out a grunt when he was unexpectedly hit with a pillow.

"Potter just had your best interests in mind." Blaise said gently. Draco sat up abruptly, his glare deepening somehow. Blaise held his hands up in surrender and made himself comfortable, "It's the truth. You should have expected it when you became so close to his best friend. Hermione Granger is very protective of her friends. You, my friend, are one of her people now."

Draco looked thoughtful for a moment, his gray eyes glinting, "Therefore...it is Hermione Granger's fault."

He heard an undignified snort as someone walked into the room. The person just so happened to be Hermione Granger.

"At your service." She bowed theatrically.

Blaise smiled before standing up, "Great! Now that you're here to deal with this nonsense, I can return to work." He placed a friendly kiss on Hermione's cheek and left as quickly as possible.

Draco watched Hermione silently, taking in her rod-straight hair, perfectly made up face and long, flowing robes the color of gold. She walked toward the shelves, heels clicking softly against the marble flooring.

Hermione was searching for a book as Draco spoke, "You look smashing today."

"No doubt thanks to the potions you created specifically for me. The shampoo you created for my hair works wonders." Hermione said distractedly, "Aha!" Draco craned his neck to see what she had found.

"What is that?" He frowned, not recognizing the book. The Malfoy library was extensive. It could be anything.

"A book." Hermione said vaguely as she shoved it into her bag. Draco didn't protest. He truly didn't care. Plus he owed Hermione for a lot of things.

"Force Potter to recant his statement." Draco snapped instead. Hermione chuckled and grabbed the paper that was on the coffee table.

"From a young age, Draco Malfoy was an enigma to me. I always blamed him for...well, literally anything bad that took place. It turns out that he was just like all of us. Draco was a scared kid trying to protect his darling mother, whom I'm quite close to now. When he opens his business, I hope you all will frequent it just as often as I plan to." Hermione read with a smile before setting the paper down and tapping it with her cream-polished finger nail.

"Make him take it back." Draco screwed his eyes shut.

"YOU make him." Hermione rolled her eyes and took a seat, "Are we having tea or are you too busy whining?"

Draco peeked over at her, deflating slightly, "We are having tea."

Hermione let out an irritated huff, "You know..perhaps you and Harry should have a meeting. Would you like me to arrange it?"

Draco called for the house elf and shrugged, "Whatever you think is best, Hermione. In the meantime, should we decide when you're going to stop torturing Blaise and go on a date with him?" Draco grinned when he noticed her flush slightly.

She tutted, "How is that your business?"

Draco smirked, "Why don't I arrange that for you?"

Hermione glared at him and shook her head,"If he was interested in me, he would say so. Shut up. I'm here for business."

Draco sat up taller and nodded, "Shall we?"

The rest of the morning was spent with the two of them going over all of the logistics and legalities of Draco's aforementioned business. Everyone had thought Hermione was destined to be the next minister. Those closest to her, however, had not been surprised when she went into business law. It was the furthest thing from danger and bloodshed she could think of but she quite enjoyed it.

With a sigh, Hermione packed all of her legal documents back up. She hugged Draco and smiled at him warmly, "Honestly. I think you should talk to Harry."

Draco rolled his eyes, "I don't need his charity, Granger." He gently pushed her toward the door.

She chuckled, "It's not charity. But I dare say, it will improve business."


End file.
